More Than A Woman
by BusyQuill
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow gets himself in a lot of bother with a kidnapping. Please R&R.
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
More than a woman  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the characters except the ones below and any other I end up owning I'll tell you later. This is for no profit. I hope you like it.  
  
Summary:  
  
Jack tries his hand at something new. I tried to keep him in character and I thought this would be an interesting new challenge for him. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
New Characters:  
  
Mary Swann Flint (Smith) - Main Character Commodore John Smith - Fiancée Governor Flint - Father Charlotte Flint (Swann) - Mother Ophelia Swann Flint - Sister  
  
The sea breeze from the Caribbean Sea floated in through the sheer white vales, which hung from the windows and rested on the fair features of the sleeping maiden who was sprawled out delicately on her pillows, her hair framing her face. The seagulls had rested in their nests with their heads tucked under their wings and all other things were still, that is, nearly all things. In the girl's room was the sound of wet boots squelching and hands rummaging through jewellery. The dark man shoved the trinkets into pants or around his neck, not looking to see if anyone was watching. The house had no familiar movement in it so the burglar could not be disturbed. He turned, ready to move on, and grinned widely displaying several gold teeth. This was jack sparrow.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow" He corrects me.  
  
He looked at the sleeping beauty who slightly stirred so the pirate jumped to hide.  
Sure enough the girl opened her pure blue eyes and sat up, rubbing them. Jack felt a sudden shiver that he had never felt before as the blonde turned, dressed only in a thin white nightgown, and looked towards the window.  
  
"I can't remember opening that window." Said Mary yawning half with confusion and half with tiredness. "Hmm."  
  
She closed the window with a shudder and looked towards Jack's hiding place. Dismissing the feeling she had she lay back down and closed her eyes.  
When Jack was sure she was asleep, he came out of the white closet and moved towards the bed. Suddenly, in Jack's imagination, a red parrot appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"Do it Jack - Just reach out and touch her warm smooth skin, it's been so long since you kissed a woman, we could change that." Said the parrot.  
  
"It's captain Jack." Mumbled Jack out of the side of his mouth to the parrot as he moved closer to the bed. Another parrot, this time blue, appeared on his other shoulder.  
  
"Don't do it Jack, grab the treasure - and get out of here! The governor will be most angry if he catches you and shall send you straight to the gallows!" It squawked.  
  
"But she's so beautiful. Let me touch her! Please." Jack pleaded with the blue parrot. The parrot shook his head. "I don't 'av to listen to you." He waved his hands about and staggered a bit as the parrots disappeared. He stretched his hand out and placed it in the curly blonde hair of the girl and let his hand run across her face. At first he was cautious, but now he smirked as he continued to stroke her skin. His fingers went across her collarbone and back onto her cheeks before going over her eyes - big mistake.  
  
The girl's eyes shot open as fast as anything as did her mouth, which emitted a high, pitched scream.  
  
"Awright love, calm down! I aint gonna 'urt you." Jack suddenly began to talk like a tired drunk, even though he had, had no rum. This was to no avail anyway as the girl would not calm down and continued to scream. Jack had his hands clamped on her wrists "Calm down!" He tried his chances at kissing her to shut her up but she turned her head and wouldn't stop.  
  
"It's your daughter!" A servant's voice said in the background. A man's voice answered but his words were unclear. The footsteps came close and the girl still hadn't shut up, so Jack went to the window, opened them wide and stood on the balcony rail. The girl was as still as a statue forever screaming and Jack gave up and jumped, just as the door of the girl's room opened. 


	2. The plan

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
More than a woman  
  
Elizabeth sat behind the gallows where the commodore had proposed to her. She looked out towards the horizon where the sun, larger than it has ever been, was rising slowly casting shadows on her smiling face. She held a fan and waved it in front of her face but was otherwise still.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Said a low, soft masculine voice.  
  
She turned and her smile widened as there stood a blacksmith, a pirate and a lover - William Turner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Will, furrowing his brow with concern.  
  
"Nothing. Everything is just so.peaceful." Said Elizabeth as Will smiled timidly. "It makes me wonder how long it will all last."  
  
"Speaking of." Began Will. "We have a visitor in the shop. An unwanted visitor?"  
  
"No, he shall be wanted whoever he may be." Sighed Elizabeth standing, folding her fan away.  
  
"You mean you do not know?" gasped Will, taking her hand and helping her steady herself.  
  
They walked, well; they ran to the blacksmith's and stopped at the door.  
  
"I hope you are ready for this." Said Will, taking her hands.  
  
"After cursed pirates? - I'm ready for anything." Replied Elizabeth. Will kissed her softly and they walked in.  
  
"Allo Lovebirds, I need a spot of help, or I'm in a spot of trouble." Slurred Jack, swaying back and forth with a bottle of rum in his hand and looking confused.  
  
"Oh god! I wasn't ready to see him again just yet!" Panted Elizabeth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Like I said I need a spot of trouble." Began Jack.  
  
"Help." Corrected Will receiving a scowl from the pirate.  
  
"Ok then, I need a spot of help." He emphasised the last word and swayed forward as he said it. "You see, you two have found your 'mate', so to speak, but yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me - I am married to the sea."  
  
"Oh, how cliché of you to say." Scowled Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey - you're one of those.potes, potatoes." He looked at Will to lend him a hand.  
  
"Poets." Said Will putting his hands in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Yeah, one of those and you don't even know it." Laughed Jack drinking the last of his rum.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow I find it hard enough to talk to you when you are sober and it is even harder for me to understand what you speak of when you are drunk, so I am afraid we cannot help you until you settle yourself down and get some rest!" Said Elizabeth angrily. At that second Mr. Brown, Will's 'master', hit him over the head with a bottle.  
  
"Ow!" Said Jack as he fell, unconscious, to the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Smiled Elizabeth.  
  
"Just doing my civic duty ma'am." Mr. Brown curtsied. "Now if you'll excuse me master Turner I am retiring to the tavern down the street."  
  
Will nodded to the man. "See you first thing this morning sir."  
  
Mr. Brown left the blacksmith's.  
  
"Will, when are you going to do something about the way you are treated by that man! We are to be married soon and you are not earning enough money for your talent and he seems to soak up all of the praise for your work! You promised you would do something about it today, yet you still run after him like he is disabled. The only disability he has is stupidity!" Rushed Elizabeth, not letting Will speak. "Please, please will you do something?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I promise." Mumbled William. "It is just that I have grown so accustomed to my master and he has done so much for me. I want to do nothing else than to please you but I cannot just throw Mr. Brown out!"  
  
Elizabeth pulled at her dusky pink dress and looked into Will's eyes. "I just want you to be recognised."  
  
"I am and shall be. My talents do not go unnoticed by you, and that is all that matters to me." Blushed the blacksmith. The then walked out.  
  
Jack awoke several hours later and put his hand on his head and winced before a look of realisation came upon his face. "Where're my effects?"  
  
"Will has them safe." Said Elizabeth walking over to him with a mug of water. Jack took it and drunk the whole mug straight away.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." Smiled Jack. "Where is dear William?"  
  
"He stepped out for a walk not long ago, he will be back soon. Would you care to tell me why you are here?" Asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm not sure myself. I just needed a girly chat, so it were." Joked Jack standing up and brushing the dirt from him.  
  
"Well chat away. I will try not to listen." Elizabeth opened a book.  
  
"It might be more of a boy thing - man thing." He corrected himself.  
  
"A man thing? Well then do not bother me with it." Elizabeth continued to read.  
  
"Ok." Jack was silent for a moment. "It all started with me needing some plunder. The pearl had been dry and with that scallywag Norrington on our tail we could not well stop in the middle of the ocean, savvy?"  
  
"Get to the point." Sighed the Governor's daughter.  
  
"Ok, so I heard that this new man had moved in near your humble abode. Now, I heard he was rich so it was obvious I was going to rob him. So I climbed in through one of the windows, savvy? It turned out I had climbed into the wrong window. I got a lot of swag but then I saw the greatest treasure of all, to go all Mr. Turner on you." Laughed Jack, he stopped when he saw Elizabeth was less than amused.  
  
"What was it then? An emerald, diamond? Or was it a giant Ruby set in gold?" Guessed Elizabeth.  
  
"No, it was a woman." Jack suddenly had a dreamy gaze in his eyes. Elizabeth was suddenly interested and she shut her book, wondering how one woman could change his expression so.  
  
"So what her name? And what did she look like? What happened?" Elizabeth shouted each question excitedly wondering if Jack could be changed - though deep down she doubted it.  
  
"Name, I do not know. She looked like a mermaid, with golden hair and pale skin. What happened.well, I made her scream endlessly until I was too far away to hear it." The gaze faded from his eyes and he slumped down.  
  
"Oh, so it didn't go well then?" Questioned the noblewoman. Jack shook his head. "Well, what was the name of her father?"  
  
"I think his name was Governor Fleck, Flan, Film." The memory of the name had faded from the captain.  
  
"Governor Flint!" Shouted Will as he entered the blacksmith's. "He has a price on your head!"  
  
"Flint? Wait a minute! Did the girl have a freckle here?" Elizabeth pointed to a spot next to her eye.  
  
"No." Jack's voice was erased by Elizabeth again.  
  
"It's Mary! You love Mary! That's so ironic." Grinned Elizabeth.  
  
"Ironic?" Jack looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Mary hates pirates yet her sister, Ophelia, ran away with one. Mary would not speak to a pirate if her life depended on it - you shall never see her again." Elizabeth went back to reading her book.  
  
"You know them?" Will asked.  
  
"Of course, Mary is my cousin. We spent all of our time together when we were young, then when I came here, her visits became less frequent. I missed her terribly." Elizabeth put the book down and whispered something in Will's ear.  
  
"Mary - her name is more beautiful than I imagined." Jack regained his dreamy gaze.  
  
"What did you assume it was?" Queried Will.  
  
"Erm." Jack looked everywhere for help. "Strumpet?" They laughed at him. "Oy! Where are my effects Mr. Turner?"  
  
Will handed them to him. Jack put his hat on.  
  
"That's it! She hates pirates - so all I have to do is make her see how wonderful we really are, savvy?" He put his coat on.  
  
"I'm not following you." Said the blacksmith.  
  
"I have a full-proof plan my lad!" Jack crouched a bit and waved his hands in front of Mr. Turner. Will hit them away. "I'll get the pearl to bomb this 'Port Royal' and when everyone - including your commodore friend - are out trying to catch the uncatchable pearl, I'll kidnap Marie."  
  
"Mary." Elizabeth corrected him.  
  
"I'll kidnap 'Mary'" He snarled. "And I'll take her to the horizon and by then she'll see me for the lovable rogue I am and I won't have to take her back! It's brilliant!"  
  
"I don't think that's wise." Advised Will.  
  
"What do you know rash boy?" Sneered Jack.  
  
"I am not rash." Will said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You're not all there below though, are you?" Taunted Jack.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Elizabeth clutching Will's hand.  
  
"Eunuch" Whispered Jack pointing to the floor.  
  
"I am not a Eunuch." Will spitted.  
  
"Hey! What you have and have not got is no business of mine, now, if you'll excuse me, I've got plans to make." Jack exited the shop.  
  
"We're done for." Will and Elizabeth said together as they watched the door slam shut. 


End file.
